


有此山（500年的依戀＋無能力AU）

by sunnyqma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: 洛基醒來後，卻看到索爾回到了他的身邊。





	有此山（500年的依戀＋無能力AU）

有此山（500年的依戀＋無能力AU）  
是有世界/有一面能出入的鏡子  
你從這邊走向那邊/你避開了我的一生

洛基的最後一個記憶是那則新聞報導。

他的哥哥索爾，為了拯救喝醉落軌的男人，連帶被列車撞死的新聞。  
死亡的感覺不管是幾年幾月幾日，都是很不真實的。  
像是有人突然說了一個荒誕的謊，你卻無法推翻它。

一秒內他意識到自己是怎麼愛著又恨著自己的哥哥，過了這麼一長串歷程。

回想起的部分，在家中陽台邊，索爾跟他說，也喜歡著他很久了這件事。  
明明也很荒誕，卻美好的像是夢境。

如果沒有了那個他既喜愛著又討厭著的哥哥，很多事就彷彿沒有意義。  
對洛基來說陽台上度過的那幾分鐘彷彿就是一切。

 

然而此時他醒過來了。  
一個巨大的陰影落在他身上，他的床邊。

「早啊，洛基。」  
他嚇了一跳，起身注視著那張熟悉的臉孔。

「哥哥！」他驚呼了好一聲，然後趕緊湊近這張臉看看，好確認自己不是在做夢。  
然而那張臉的主人輕輕地微笑著，一點也不像過去索爾會有的反應。

「等一下……」洛基扶著自己的額頭，他依稀了解到，眼前這個長了索爾面孔的傢伙不是索爾。

他聞到那皮肉上有淡淡的塑膠味，即使做得再怎麼逼真，這個傢伙也不是索爾。

那人從抽屜裡拿出了一塊平板，遞給洛基。  
平板上浮現的字樣是：索爾=B=AX2017-08-09 啟動說明書。

「請您啟動我吧。」長著索爾面孔的男子說，「我一定會幫上您的忙的。」  
洛基還來不及反應，索爾低下頭，抓著洛基的手放在他的頭上。

螢幕上顯示著：  
啟動客製化智慧型機器人的方法非常簡單！  
請伸出您的右手，輕輕撫摸智慧型機器人的頭三次。

如此一來，您便能啟動陪伴您一生的好夥伴。

接著，洛基被這個長著索爾面孔的機器人一把抱住。

「我的弟弟！」那機器人大聲喊道，「我想死你了！」

洛基嚇了一跳，一把將機器人往旁邊推開。

「怎麼了嗎？」索爾長相的機器人歪著頭，露出有點受傷的表情，「弟弟？」  
「你……你不是索爾。」洛基皺著眉頭說，「就算很像，也請不要裝成是他。」

洛基伸手摸了摸太陽穴的地方，摸到了一道淡去的疤痕。

「今天幾月幾號？」他有些恐懼加上生氣的問，「我後來究竟發生了什麼事？」

索爾= B=AX2017-08-09為他拉開了窗簾。

「今年是2267年，8月19日。」他說，「這裡是模擬你所居住的地方打造成的避難所。」

只見窗外是高度科技化的城市景觀，每個人都各自在自己的位置上生活著，彷彿發生在他身上的一切都風輕雲淡一樣。

「我是以你的哥哥索爾為雛形，被打造出來的智慧型機器人，索爾= B=AX2017-08-09。」  
見洛基沒說話，索爾= B=AX2017-08-09繼續說了。  
「這之間世界的局勢發生了很大的轉變，我想你最想知道的不是世界發生了什麼事，而是發生在你身上的事。」他說，「2017年的8月9日，你獨自一人在空蕩蕩的家裡，你思考著索爾不在你要怎麼做。」  
「當天晚上，有個不明人士闖入住宅內，你和他扭打的過程中，他抓著你的頭往桌腳撞去，您因倒臥在地過久沒有人發現，所以就此昏迷不醒。」  
「你的父母將昏迷的你以冷凍的方式保存了起來，期望等到腦部手術的技術更加進步時可以使你恢復原狀，為了讓你醒來時不感到寂寞，他們還請機器人公司打造了索爾樣貌的我。」

「你說……父親和母親為我打造了一個索爾的機器人？」  
「是的……」  
「怎麼可能？」洛基有些生氣的反駁道，「他們比較想救的，應該是索爾……」

「這些影像，是他們留給你的。」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09說，「雖然時間久了影像也有些模糊。」

一道藍色的光從索爾= B=AX2017-08-09的手上透出，只見他的父親母親的畫面出現在空中。

記憶中父親的話不多，但此時父親擁著流淚的母親，對醫療人員說：  
「我們的希望是，他甦醒後可以更加自在地過著他的人生，以及，希望他可以不用一個人面對全新的世界。」

「洛基，我的二兒子，但願未來他不用獨自承受一切的痛苦。」

父親始終如此，話不多。

影像的最後，聲音和色彩都變得模糊。  
或者是眼淚和某些情緒模糊了這些。

索爾= B=AX2017-08-09輕輕拍著他的背，陪伴他度過了這漫長的第一天。

 

洛基發現索爾= B=AX2017-08-09在家務上笨手笨腳這點跟索爾蠻像的。  
然而他還是為洛基做早餐，替洛基掃好了公寓的每個角落。

他們一塊去了政府機關一趟。  
「睡了250年，您想必受了不小的驚嚇。」負責辦理業務的小姐對他說，「接下來三個月就讓我們透過課程幫助您回歸社會。」

他們坐在螢幕前，適應社會的課程開始了。

對洛基來說這些內容有些平板，然而他還是認真的聽了。  
始終很不習慣的還是他的父母為他打造了一個索爾= B=AX2017-08-09的事情。

索爾理應當是無可取代的，不管是對他來說，還是對他的父母來說。

“從2125年開始，智慧型機器人開始在全球量產，普及速度逐漸超過20世紀末的個人電腦，在2260年的現今，每個家庭平均擁有1.4台智慧型機器人。”

“人類身為使用者的一方，必須堅信一個原則——機器人並不等於人類。”  
他注視著螢幕中說明著的女子。

“如此一來，智慧型機器人方能與人類進行完美的共居生活。”

他想起他和索爾在閣樓裡偷偷的做愛。  
索爾很粗魯，不管是前戲還是進入抽插，都很粗魯。

他讓索爾摀住他的嘴，以免他們的父母會發現他們在做這個做那個。  
他擁著索爾壯碩的肩頸，想著這就是永遠吧。

「洛基，課程結束囉。」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09對他笑了笑。

他們一起坐著家用車回到住處。  
索爾= B=AX2017-08-09做了他喜歡的餐點，這倒是跟索爾不同，過去一起住，索爾是無法這樣照料他們的起居的。

「有沒有2017或以前的電影啊？」洛基問。

「你想看什麼呢？意外（Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri.）還是惡人（Akunin）呢？」

「那不是……」洛基訝異了一下。  
「是你昏迷前幾天，一直存在電腦裡沒看完的電影。」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09回答。

「我的喜好，你都摸得一清二楚啊？」洛基心裡頭突然有一絲不快湧上。  
索爾才不會像儲存內建資料一樣這麼清楚他的喜好。

「是喔！關於洛基的一切我都知道的很清楚！」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09一臉開心的說。  
「那你知道小學的時候我們一起去了紐約的事情嗎？」

索爾= B=AX2017-08-09停頓了一下，像是在搜尋資料一般。

「抱歉……我的資料庫裡沒有任何關於紐約的資料。」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09看起來有些抱歉地說，「如果是遺漏了，跟廠商說一聲，一定可以補救回來……」

「因為你不是他。」  
洛基重重的搖了搖頭。

「因為你不是索爾。」  
他的父母知道他們相戀的事嗎？

索爾= B=AX2017-08-09是他父母委託廠商設計出來，他記憶裡索爾的投射。  
可能參考了很多資料，他經營的社群網站，Twitter啊，Facebook啊，Instagram等等的。  
他很仔細沒有在電腦裡留下任何他們交往的證據，或許隱約也是知道可能有這麼一天吧。

「我先去睡覺。」不等索爾= B=AX2017-08-09回答，他丟下這句話，就去睡了。

醒來後，他走到廚房，發現笨拙的索爾= B=AX2017-08-09又打破了一個杯子，正在收拾殘局中。

「嘿。」他說，「剛剛……我很抱歉。」

他知道那是非常殘忍的話語。  
他並不討厭索爾= B=AX2017-08-09，只是下意識也沒有感受到自己傷了對方。

「是我太沒用了。」索爾= B=AX2017-08-09抱歉地笑著，「我一點也不像索爾。」  
「不…….」洛基忍不住愣了一下。

「可是我很愛你。」  
廚房裡安靜了一下，洛基凝視著索爾= B=AX2017-08-09。

那晚他叫笨拙的機器人一起睡，他們做愛。

他第一次和機器人接吻。  
和人類很不同，然而也是有些溼滑，有些粘膩。

動作不輕也不重，是很剛好的力道。  
他的手臂環繞著索爾= B=AX2017-08-09的肩頸，突然想起了永遠。

他們一起去了很多地方。  
透過磁浮列車，透過家用車，他們到了這個城市的各個角落。

索爾= B=AX2017-08-09並不是索爾，洛基心知肚明。

然而它讓他想到了永遠。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者後話：  
> 大家好！我是馨，謝謝參加錘基only！  
> 開頭引用的詩句來自 顧城的《我承認》。  
> 有時後即使心意相通還是錯過了彼此。  
> 索爾洛基對我來說有種這樣的感覺。
> 
> 篇名叫 有此山，是來自陳粒的同名歌曲。  
> 背景故事是來自日本漫畫《500年的依戀》。
> 
> 然而主角跳樓自殺的部分我覺得洛基並不會這麼做，所以改成遭逢不幸而昏迷。  
> 有些部分也改成了我心裡認為比較合理的走向。
> 
> 推薦大家有空可以去看看這個漫畫。  
> 我每次看每次都哭得很慘很慘。


End file.
